Don't Go
by beyondwhat-u-see
Summary: Will old feelings come back, almost 2 years after their divorce, when Arizona stops by Callie's to see Sofia? Started as a One-Shot...Now a Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Arizona couldn't believe she was still at work. It was supposed to be her night with Sofia. She was so frustrated. She had planned a movie and a craft for her and her daughter to do together before she had to put her to bed. They barely got time together between being a surgeon and the divorce. She looked forward to the 3 hours she would get with her daughter on her days. On the bright side, her and Callie were at a mature place for a while now, so days like this when surgeries ran long or there was an emergency the other was very understanding. It's not like her daughter didn't have a safe place to go, Arizona just had a tough day and was looking forward to her afternoon. She walked out of the OR, taking off her scrub cap and placing it in her pocket. She looked down at her watch, 7:30pm. Sighing she made her way to the attending's lounge. Sofia would be going to bed in 30 minutes, maybe Callie would let her stop by and at least tuck her in. Half dressed, in her street clothes, she pulled out her phone.

To: Callie

Message: Hey, I'm really sorry if I ruined any of your plans tonight. That mother would have lost her baby if I wouldn't have stayed. I've had a rough day and was really looking forward to my evening with Sof. Do you mind if I stop by to tuck her in and give her a kiss goodnight?

She sighed, setting her phone down and pulling her shirt overhead. She sat down in the chair to slip on her shoes. Then she would be out of here, hopefully on her way to Callie's. As she pulled her shoe over her prosthetic, she heard a snap in the ankle area. _Damnit!_ She maneuvered the foot around testing what went wrong when she realized the foot wouldn't bend up like it should. It was definitely still able to be walked on at least until she got home. Tomorrow she would wear her beater leg and bring hers in to get it fixed. _Just another thing,_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Standing up she grabbed her phone and her purse. Placing her phone in her purse, it buzzed. She pulled it back out and unlocked it, reading the message.

Callie: Yeah, that's no problem. She's getting her PJs on now.

A small smile crept on Arizona's lips. This was just what she needed to not go home and be miserable. Taping quick reply she responded with 'Thank you. I am walking out now. Be there soon.' With a little extra pep in her step she headed out. She was walking a little funny due to her left foot not wanting bend all the way, but at the moment nothing mattered except seeing her little girl.

The drive to her old home felt short. It wasn't far from the hospital but it was further than her apartment. She hadn't made this drive in about 6 months. Other than special occasions she never had to come over here. They normally just exchanged Sofia in the day care at the hospital. She wasn't sure if it was her hectic day making her emotional, but pulling into that driveway where her car used to sit every day made her eyes water a bit. She shook her head. _Get a grip_. She turned off the car, threw her keys in her purse and headed toward the front door. She hated knocking on a door she used to freely walk into. Callie opened the door and gave Arizona a genuine smile, which was different. Yes they were at a place in their relationship where there was no hate, guilt, or grudges. They were civil like 2 co-workers, but there was something about that smile that made her feel like she wanted her there.

Arizona looked down at her feet and back to Callie as if to clear her mind. "Hey" she gave her and stepped in and to the side to allow Callie to shut the door.

"Hey" Callie said again with that same smile. _Am I crazy? Has this day really been so awful I'm looking into her smile!?_ "I'll take your stuff." Callie reached out for her jacket and purse. Arizona handed over her purse while she slipped out of her coat. Callie placed them on the table near the door, where they always placed their keys and purses when they got home. "She's brushing her hair and her teeth. Would you like anything to drink?" Callie offered walking into the kitchen and taking a sip from her wine glass.

Arizona couldn't help but smirk at Callie's choice of evening drink. At least one thing hasn't changed. "No, thank you. I shouldn't be here too long. Just needed to see her with the day I have had." She said as she awkwardly wobbled over to the stool sitting at the kitchen island.

With another sip Callie observed Arizona's behavior and asked, "Is your leg okay?" _Shit was that out of bounds?_ She gulped down what was left in her glass.

Arizona gave her a look that showed she was caught. "When I was putting my shoes on to leave the hospital, something in the ankle joint snapped and now the foot won't bend upwards. It's fine though; I'll make it home and just wear my beater tomorrow while I get it fixed. No big deal" She explained giving a shy smile.

Concerned, Callie circled around the island to the same side Arizona was sitting on. Their eyes met and Arizona could see Callie wanted to help her; she opened her mouth to protest when a small being in a gown and slippers came running from behind Callie and screamed "Mama! Mama!"

Diverting her attention to her child, she reached down from the chair and lifted her to her lap. "Hey pumpkin!" She placed a kiss on her soft cheek. "How was your afternoon?"

Callie took a few steps back and watched the interaction between the two. Honestly, she missed coming home and seeing them together. Arizona was an amazing mother. Through all their suffering with their relationship she was always 100% there for their daughter. Sofia had a magical way of making an awful day good. That's why she didn't mind giving Arizona this night. She knew she really needed it or she wouldn't have asked. They weren't best friends or even friends really. They worked together when they needed to, talked about Sofia and exchanged what they needed to in regards to their daughter but other than that, absolutely no effort was made to see or talk to each other. So Arizona being here in their former home on a social visit was…different. If she came by, it was never for longer than to drop something off. Short enough to keep the car running. So her being here was bitter sweet. It was nice having her in their home again but it brought with it all the pain.

Once Callie re-focused on the interaction going on in front of her, the girls were sliding out of the chair. As soon as Arizona, still holding Sofia, put her full weight on her prosthetic it snapped again making her roll the fake ankle and fall. Callie swooped in grabbing Sofia, to protect her but also allowing Arizona to catch her fall. "Mama!" Sofia squirmed in Callie's arms. Callie let her down to comfort her mother. "Mama" Sofia said again climbing in Arizona's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her on the cheek.

Arizona hugged her daughter and smiled at her in response. "Go with Mommy and get in bed, I'll be in there in just a second." Arizona said standing her up and facing her toward Callie. She gave her Ex a thankful look. Callie stuck a hand out for her daughter to grab and lead her into her bed room.

A few minutes passed and Callie returned back into the common area. Arizona had made her way to the couch and had taken her prosthetic off. She was massaging her leg. Callie circled around the couch and sat next to Arizona, placing her prosthetic aside. "She won't get into bed until you tuck her in. I can tell her you hurt yourself on the fall." Callie attempted to reassure her.

"No, no" Arizona insisted, scooting to the edge of the couch reaching for her prosthetic. "She deserves to have me at least tuck her in."

"Well, hold on then..." Callie said getting up and walking to another part of the house. "Use these for a minute and give your leg a break. It's probably sore from that fall." She finished, making her way back to Arizona with an old pair of her crutches. Callie propped them up on the couch and reached both hands out to Arizona. She took Callie's hands, putting weight on her to keep her balance. Callie reached for one of the crutches and put it under Arizona's left arm. She stepped back and gave her some space, allowing her to grab her other crutch and balance on her own. Arizona gave her a sincere smile and made her way to her daughter's room.

Callie breathed out heavily. She missed being there for Arizona. She hated that her Ex didn't really have anyone to confide in. Sometimes she felt so responsible. She looked down at where her prosthetic was laying then glanced back at her daughter's room. No sign of Arizona coming back, so she reached for the leg. She started tinkering with the joint and managed to jimmy some parts back into place. She has worked with these prosthetics so often she knows how the parts should fit together. This one was definitely going to have to be taken in and fixed, but she could make it to where it wasn't so awkward and un-comfortable to walk on.

Callie recognized a familiar presence. "What are you doing?" Arizona asked confused as to why she was holding her prosthetic.

Callie looked down, then back at Arizona. "Umm…" She set the prosthetic back where it was before, "I thought I would see if I could fix it. It's still going to need to be taken in but it should be a bit more comfortable to use until you get home."

Arizona set the crutches aside and sat down beside Callie. She grabbed the leg and reattached it. "Well I should get going. I hadn't planned to stay this long. I guess once a bad day, always a bad day." She and Callie stood at the same time. "Thank you, Callie. I really needed to see her tonight."

"I know." Callie said looking into those eyes she missed so much. She had that longing feeling in her gut that she hadn't felt in so long. She knew it was the wine, seeing Arizona with their daughter in their house, and helping her with her leg. It also didn't help that she had looked to Callie for help on her bad day, even if it was for Sofia. There were just so many factors and emotions messing with Callie's head. She has always worn her heart on her sleeve. She could see Arizona trying to stay distant and keep things professional but Callie was impulsive. She led with her heart. Without thinking she blurted out "Don't go."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona looked at Callie with a confused expression. Callie looked down to collect her thoughts and attempt to word what she wanted to say. "I…I know you've had a long, hard day. I was just wondering if you wanted to stay a little longer. Maybe have a drink and relax to rest your leg?" Arizona could see the nervousness and uncertainty written all over Callie's face.

Boundaries were being pushed tonight that hadn't been touched in such a long time. It felt nice though, being in her old home with her daughter and the person she had been in love with for such a long time. It was messy. If she stayed old feelings would surface. If she left, no progress would be made between them and they would just go back to exchanging their daughter and seeing each other in board meetings.

Callie was reading Arizona as she was contemplating the situation at hand. She finished off the wine in her glass and set it on the coffee table to her left. "You don't have to stay. I'm not trying to put you on the spot. …I just thought it might be nice to unwind with someone. I understand if it's too much right now or if you would rather just go home and…."

"Callie." Arizona interrupted her rant.

Callie knew she wasn't going to stay. Arizona was the logical thinker, while Callie was impulsive. "Just one drink?" Callie pushed.

How could Arizona resist her? Simply coming over and interacting with Callie and their daughter made all the pain of her day vanish. God, how she missed it. Going home alone was just not the same. Arizona took a seat back down on the couch, removed her leg and looked up at Callie's wide smile. "I'll get the drinks!" Callie said grabbing her empty wine glass. Arizona proceeded to massage out the soreness in her leg.

Callie rounded the corner of the couch, one glass of red and one glass of white in her hands. Sitting down, a little closer than before, she handed the glass of white to Arizona, her favorite. Arizona took a small sip and set it on the table in front of her. She watched Callie sip hers, taking in a little more than herself. She noted that this was the 3rd glass of red Callie had while she had been over, she had to be feeling it by now.

Setting her wine glass down on the table Callie started, "So…what happened at work today?" This was going to be a lot harder than she had initially realized. Callie was beating herself up on the inside. She should have just let Arizona go when she wanted to.

"Just one of those days you know? I would just rather forget about it in all honesty." Arizona answered taking another sip of her wine.

"Yeah I get that. Those kinds of days make us question why we even do this job, especially with kids. I don't know how you do it." Callie offered back.

"Saving the lucky ones make up for the not so lucky ones. Plus the joy, gotta love the joy." Arizona smiled thinking of all the fun she has around the kids, babies and the oh-so-grateful parents.

Callie loved how positive Arizona was. She knew how to find the light in any situation. She wasn't one to pity herself. "God, you're amazing." Callie blurted. Did she really just say that out loud?

"What?" Arizona asked. _Did I hear that right?_

"Sorry" Callie apologized, "I was just thinking about how strong and positive you are. I think that is so amazing and I think Sofia is so lucky to have you as her mom." _What am I doing?_ Callie thought to herself. There were so many emotions stirring up inside her and the 3 glasses of wine probably didn't help.

"Callie, I should go." Arizona offered. Callie was getting too deep into her feelings and she didn't think it was something she could handle at the moment. Callie was the one who knew how to walk away while Arizona held on. She had finally let Callie go and learned to focus on her work. Callie's over-flowing feelings were reeling Arizona right back in all too easily. She grabbed her prosthetic, attached it and moved to get up.

Callie set her almost empty glass on the table, scooted closer to Arizona and placed her hand on her thigh. Arizona glanced at Callie's hand then looked straight into her deep brown eyes. "Callie…" Arizona tried.

"Arizona, listen to me. I know this is all too much for one night. I don't mean to push anything on you. There is just so much going on in my head right now. You're here, in my…in our house again. The way you are with our daughter is all too amazing. I just miss our family. I miss you. I know I am the one that walked away from you and I am so very sorry that I did. I believe we needed to grow on our own. Don't think I haven't noticed you. You have grown in ways I didn't even know were possible. You have done amazing things with your career. I know you don't need it from me but, I am so proud of you."

Arizona turned to face her; they were only about a foot apart. "Callie, please don't do this. I have finally moved on. You've had 3 glasses of wine. You're not thinking straight."

Callie knew Arizona was right but she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and before Arizona could register what was happening she placed a small kiss on her ex-wife's lips. She hadn't kissed those lips in 2 years and man did it feel good. Callie leaned back and looked into Arizona's eyes. "I'm sorry." She offered, knowing all night she had been pushing her past boundaries that she had set herself.

Arizona's head was spinning. This was not how this night was supposed to go. She couldn't help the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach. The woman she had fought so hard for, the woman who had walked away from her, the woman she knew she would never get over kissed her. The kiss was small and delicate. It was shy, which was so unlike Callie. Arizona finally gathered her thoughts and responded with, "Don't be."

Both launching forward at the same time, their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss. This moment was full of all the lost love and longing they had ever felt for the other. Callie's hands reached around Arizona's waist, slightly picking her up and pulling her into her lap. Arizona's hands tangled in her dark curly hair, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. As if they could get any closer, they both shifted to mash their bodies together. Callie ran her hands up and down Arizona's back. Once they reached her waist line again, Callie lifted the seam of her shirt and slid her hands underneath. Arizona gasped and broke the kiss as she felt the cold hands on her heated back. Looking into Callie's eyes she said, "Callie we should stop." Arizona shifted off of Callie's lap back into her own space on the couch.

Callie looked at the time seeing that it was 10pm. She didn't realize how late it had gotten. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize the time. I didn't mean to keep you from your sleep I'm sure you have to get up early."

Arizona just smiled at Callie fumbling over her words. "It's honestly fine, I don't work tomorrow."

"Well," Callie started, "If you would like to, we can put on a movie, I can get you some more wine and you can just sleep here tonight. That way you can just take Sofia back with you in the morning. It will save you from an extra, un-needed trip." They both knew their make-out session was something that needed to be talked about. It made things messy. But in this moment, all both of them wanted to do was relax in each other's arms.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you mind if I barrow some PJ's?" Arizona really just wanted to get out of her jeans and stiff fitting shirt. She liked dressing up to go to work, even though the majority of the time she was in scrubs. It made her feel nice about herself. But at the end of the day all she wanted was to slip into some comfy clothes.

"Of course, you know where my clothes are. Pick out whatever and I'll make our drinks." Callie's heart fluttered. Something about knowing Arizona was about to wear her clothes sent a shock through her body. It didn't help that she also knew Arizona didn't sleep in any underwear. So all she would be wearing was her shorts and a shirt. Callie physically shook her head to try and rid her mind of those thoughts. She had the drinks made and went to sit back down on the couch when Arizona rounded the corner out of her bed room. She was wearing a light blue camisole that was very, very thin and a pair of black Soffe shorts. She walked over to the couch, removed her prosthetic, and sat down next to Callie, taking the glass of wine from her hand. Callie couldn't take her eyes off of her ex.

After Arizona was done taking a few sips of her wine, she set it on the table and looked over at Callie who was staring at her. "What?" She asked shyly kind of blushing.

"Nothing. sorry." Callie responded. "It's just… I haven't seen you like that in such a long time. You look amazing." Callie gave her a sweet smile and handed her half of the blanket.

"Thank you." Arizona whispered, still blushing.

Callie grabbed the TV remote and started the movie she had previously put in. She shifted a bit to get comfortable. The next thing she knew Arizona was scooting closer to her. She raised her arm and let the blonde settle into her.

About 20 minutes into the movie Callie looked down and Arizona was fast asleep on her chest. She missed days like this so much. It had been all too long since she felt this comfortable and this safe with someone. She decided things might be looking up for them. It never hurt to give it another try.

THE END


End file.
